lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Masamune
Masamune Consumit 'is a 13 year old aspiring Mercenary from the ''Town of Nammerth, home of the Mercenary HQ. Masamune has aspirations of becoming a Mercenary with the goal of earning enough money to rid the town of Nammerth of the violence. Due to it being the base of operations for the Mercenary HQ and a majority of guilds, it is a constant target of bandit raids and is often disrespected by the mercenaries housed there. Following the death of his father and mother by the hands of bandits, Masamune would become the caretaker and guardian of his 2 sisters. Only 6, they'd stay within the shelter of their old family home, out of dangers way. Masamune would grow extremely protective of his 2 siblings, doing whatever it took to defend them. This lasted a mere year before they'd meet a missionary woman. She'd hail from an orphanage where young women were taken in, taken care of and converted into missionaries. She offered his sisters a family, a proper home once more. If only he'd allow her to take them. Masamune would lose the internal battle with himself, allowing his sisters to be taken to the orphanage, an extremely hard decision to make as an impressionable 6 year old. Alone, the woman would occasionally come around, bringing food and old books in secrecy. Eventually her visits would stop, and Masamune would be forced to earn things himself. He'd become a miner attendant, bringing supplies to miners within Nammerth's mines, one of the biggest on the continent. Earning pennies, he'd hardly support himself. As attendant, he'd be treaty badly. Beaten, and worked to exhaustion by the miners. He'd be treated even worse by Mercenaries within the town, after a while, a band of them had began crashing at Masamune's family home. Destroying family possessions, partying, and more. Masamune would bare this treatment until one day, a woman was brought into the home and raped and murdered before his very eyes. He'd leave the home forever, never forgetting what he had witnessed. Despite this, he'd never let his vision on Mercenaries be altered. Growing up with old books, he'd learned what true Mercenaries were like and had longed to become one like those he read about. Heroes, working for the greater good, rather than the money or the fame. Ironically, those would become the reasons Masamune would go on to become a Mercenary himself.. Overview 'Masamune '''is a self-assured, and outgoing kid, often keeping a positve outlook on life despite what he's been forced to go through. Only 13, Masamune is becoming a mercenary at an extremely young age due to his aspirations to bring change to his hometown of Nammerth, home to the 2nd largest mining industry on the continent, and one of the most violent. This comes as a surprise as Masamune despises Mercenaries that register for these reasons because of traumatic experiences with Mercenaries as a young child. He doesn't judge a person solely based off their goals; however. Despite this, Masamune truly wished to become a mercenary a a child due to the heroes of old that he'd read about growing up. As stated before, his goal in life is to earn enough money to one day bring change to his hometown, ridding it of the corruption and violence that control their streets. More importantly, his main goal is to one day help the entire world, bringing ultimate peace and the return to society uniting the entire planet. This comes in stark contrast to the warring factions, prejudice, corruption and overall aggression present in the wasteland and entire planet. Masamune is a fair skinned, slender kid, standing at 5 foot 11, Masamune appears as not physically imposing and frail. He is very distinct with his spiky white hair, and dual colored eyes, his left being green, and right being orange. Despite this distinction, this is a trait that appeared mysteriously as he aged, initially only having green eyes as a child. Masamune wears a red sleeveless vest, with black and white accents. He wears black gloves, covered in brown straps up to his biceps. Black baggy pants and red and white shoes. Background 'Learning Ki Story Introduction Saga Episode 1: Mercenary Trials Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Masamune is a powerful fighter for his age, relatively skilled and martial arts and swordsmanship he is usually a match for even adults. Masamune is adept at manipulating ki for usage in combat, he is capable of almost fully controlling the Ki within his physical body. This doesn't mean that he isn't capable of exerting it from his body, he is quite capable of doing so. 'Ki and Physical Prowess' Masamune has been stated by his martial arts master to have an extremely potent Ki, capable of being sensed by those even incapable of manipulating their own based on his emotions. He often gives off auras also based on strong emotions due to a lack of ki control, though. His auras take on differing colors, Blue when he's sad, Red when he's angry, Purple when he's bloodlustful, Yellow when he's happy, and Pink when's romantic. This sometimes works in his favor, this causes his attacks exerting ki from his body to become uncontrollably stronger as he cannot control the amount of ki pulled from his body. This works against him as it usually drains heavily from his already low reserves of Ki. Masamune initially was physically weak when it came to raw strength, not even being capable of lifting his own sword within his kid form. Though, he's since grown in strength and has been shown impressing many alike with his utter strength. The same can be said for his speed in combat, as well as even travelling, although it being exponentially slower. Through the manipulation of the Ki in his body, Masamune can transform his body to that of a full adult man. Still relatively slender, Masamune's body matures to what he would seemingly resemble as an adult. He grows to a solid 6'6, and grows in raw strength.The Wing of Nammerth 'a massive blade made up of a Steel-Like metal, longer than the body of Masamune's true child form becomes but a feather in which he can swing with excessive speeds and maneuver with as easy as an insect. Masamune has developed strange eyes over the course of his life, initially both Green, through age his right eye has turned Orange and both eyes overall have gained strange traits. Masamune's left eye(green) is highly advanced vision, capable of keeping up with even small items moving at supernatural speeds. This gives him a precognitive sense, and accelerated eyesight. Masamune's right eye(orange) gives him similar abilities but on an astral level. Masamune's right eye can see raw energy, and on a spiritual level. This allows him to see things that are invisible to the normal eye as well as even emotions and beyond illusions. 'Adult Form Through the absolute manipulation of the ki in his body, Masamune is capable of maturing his body and rapidly expanding his raw strength and speed. Also called Purification, the form can only be accessed by Masamune after cleansing his mind of all emotion. This is often hard for him to do following the tragedy he's faced throughout his life. Once achieved, he is covered in white, a mere figure. The white coating bursts, leaving his body as he has physically matured. Usually carrying his sword on his back as it is his own size, now in his adult form he can easy wield it with a single hand. Masamune's speed is also boosted heavily allowing him to move at astonishing speeds, and fight even faster. Masamune has a relatively low ki pool, and this form doesn't help as it continues to draw massive amounts of energy until he slowly begins to physically grow immature once more. In this form Masamune lacks emotion, and acts based on he thinks, this could be a bad thing as he has the mind of a 13 year old boy, even if he's smarter than average. In this form, Masamune's Ki Control becomes noticeably worse as he has a bigger body to transmute ki throughout. Due to this, he often exerts massive amounts of ki from his body draining him even further. 'Swordsmanship' Masamune is a highly skilled swordsman capable of high-speed combat with a blade against almost any weapon. Masamune's main weapon is the Wing of Nammerth, a sword made up of a steel-like metal that is the same length as Masamune's body. It also holds weight heavier than his own, resulting in him only being able to carry it on his back when in his normal form. He does this as a form of training, and is protective of the blade, carrying this blade until the straps holding it to his back are soaked in blood. Despite the blade's size, it has a short hilt in reference to it being a one handed blade rather than two. The blade has strange attributes, like the ability to reattach when snapped by merely placing the halves next to each other. Ki can also be exerted into the hilt, being conducted to the blade and enhancing its durability and attack power. In his kid form, Masamune carries 2 short curved blades, allowing him to have a form of defense without transforming. He is highly skilled dual wielding these short blades, pulling them from the sides of his pants and into combat with ease. He is easily capable of performing combat with these blades while also holding the Wing of Nammerth on his back, meaning he'd be fighting with more than 2x his body weight holding him down. These dual blades have no special abilities, but are used as a stealthy form of defense as well as when hunting. Gallery Masamune.jpg|Masamune as of The Introduction Saga MasamuneAdultForm2.png|Masamune's Adult Form MasamuneAdultForm.png MasamuneAdultForm3.png MasamuneKid.png|Masamune meeting the Missionary Woman MasamuneEyes.png Trivia *Masamune is named for the Beyblade character. *Masamune's last name Consumit means "eats", ironically as he has an astonishingly high appetite. *Masamune's Adult Form is inspired by HunterxHunter's Gon's ability. Category:Lookout X Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants